


Beneath the Slytherin Princess

by bri_a_watson96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_a_watson96/pseuds/bri_a_watson96
Summary: This story follows Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone. Join eleven year old, Rosalie Watson, on her adventures with Blaze and Draco Malfoy, her best friend since childhood, and Harry Potter and his friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)





	Beneath the Slytherin Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: Voldemort's Betrothed

_ *~Rosalie's POV~* _

My story begins way before I was born. Well, not entirely.

It began when my mom and dad were at school. It also wasn't just an ordinary school. This school was built for extraordinary people.

Witches and wizards alike.

This school is appropriately named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of the school. Even when I started to go there after I turned twelve. Back to my parents.

Lillian Davis and Robert Watson, my parents, are pureblood witches and wizards. Much like their parents before them, they went to Hogwarts.

There they were in the House of Slytherin. They became friends with Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black and Andromeda Black. The second to last one, Bellatrix, is more of an acquaintance.

Lord Voldemort, once Tom Riddle, has rubbed them the wrong way, but they hung out with him. Their family were friends with him. Until their Third Year at Hogwarts.

That's when they stopped being around them all together. They hung out with Lucius and Narcissa, but less and less.

Until they heard that James Potter, a questionable fellow for the Dark Arts and Charms (just like my mom) was being suspended. As well as his friends.

They went to Dumbledore to get to the bottom of this.

They had heard that Snape was being bullied by him and his friends (Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew). They didn't think that they could do such a thing. They were such good people.

However, Dumbledore had to go with a disciplinary hearing. Lily had evidence that the four boys were bullying him. Evidence proving that Snape was hurt that James was the culprit. James was never suspended.

Professor Horace Slughorn had founded a club called the Slug Club. The most favorable students of his were invited. Both my parents were invited, but they turned it down. They had heard that James was in the club.

They refused to even acknowledge him.

Time passed and they had been dating since their Fourth Year. My mother became a Slytherin prefect with my father at the start of their Fifth Year up until their graduation.

My mother became an Auror. She's very skilled at Charms, her favorite class. She was decent at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Potions wasn’t her strongest subject so she had to work hard in that class just to pass. While my father became a Magizoologist because of his love for the magical creatures. He refuses to call them "beasts."

My parents got married after a couple years of graduating and working. They honeymooned in New York, United States of America. Which was when Voldemort was wreaking havoc on London.

They had returned from their honeymoon to hear of my grandparents' death (my mother's parents). And that Voldemort wanted my mother to be his bride. Not to mention to join his group of Death Eaters. Of course, she refused.

He didn't love her. Not like my father loved her. He only wanted to marry her to manipulate the Ministry of Magic. And because she is a very powerful Auror, next to Mad-Eye Moody.

After she declined, he warned her that he would be back.

Now skip to the summer of 1979. I was born on August first of that year. My parents both have brown hair, but my mom has greenish-hazel eyes and my dad has chocolate brown eyes. I was born with platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

I had been told that they were like the color of the rare sapphire gem.

A few months had passed since my birth. My parents spoiled me with all the love and affection they could. Forgetting about Voldemort's promise that he would return. And they shouldn't have.

One rainy day in November, he had returned back to the Watson Manor. He threatened to kill me and my father if my mother didn't marry him and join the Death Eaters.

Even though my mom is a very powerful Auror, her weakness was me. I was just a few months old. A helpless little infant. I wouldn't be able to live on my own. My grandparents, on my father's side, were too old to take care of me. I only had my parents.

My mom knew this. So she gave him a deal. He can have my hand in marriage when I turn fifteen (gross, I know) and she will not have to join the Death Eaters.

He thought about it (my father refusing flat out about the proposed betrothal between an older man and his baby girl).

After he thought about it, long and hard, he accepted. Upon one condition. That she will not try to capture him and help him evade the Ministry.

My father tried to convince her not to do it. But, it was all futile.

My mother agreed. For her family meant everything to her.

Voldemort smirked and held out his hand to her. She took it, commanding her husband to bestow the Unbreakable Vow on her and Voldemort.

My father wasn't happy, but he did it. It was a guarantee that my mother didn't have to marry him and be a Death Eater. And a vow that she would let him marry her first-born daughter at the age of fifteen.

Once the vow was in place, she released his hand. She picked up her daughter. Voldemort lead them to a carriage drawn by four pure black Pegasi. I was too young to experience apparating and disapparating. There's a risk in a baby going through all that.

They traveled for an hour before stopping in a clearing. They weren't alone. The fabled Death Eaters were there. Wearing strange masks to hide their identity.

There, in that clearing, they preformed a ritual on me. Sealing my fate with Voldemort himself.

As his betrothed.

After that ritual, one of my eyes went from a sapphire blue to an emerald green. To signify that I'm his.

That's just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1,002


End file.
